The Robin's Nest
by ricestalk-2004
Summary: Drabbles surrounding the BatBros (and sometimes Cass) at various stages in their lives. It centers around a small room that they have sequestered and they call it the Robin's Nest. Cuz if Batman can have the Batcave they can have their own little clubroom.


**When Wings Break**

News spread like wildfire in the caped community, and news of an almost death spread even faster. It was only natural therefore that prominant members and their side-kicks came to wayne manor to check up on the current Robin. The robin who was currently holed up in a room of the manor that even Alfred was forbidden from. And whilst their intentions were good no one seemed to grasp the concept of the room. It was a place that offered the Wayne kids a haven all their own and should be kept that way. A point that youngest ones were trying to explain, unsuccessfully, to Barbara Gordon.

"Get back you little brat. I want to see Jason."

"He dosen't wants to sees you!" Damian snarked back, his little face contored as he stuck out his tounge.

"Alfred says that only we get to go in the room Barbra." Tim replied meekly.

"Yea, only BirdBros allowed!" Damian squealed while pointing at Barbra and trying to block her way to the Nest.

"And Cass..." Tim added when the girl in question death glared them for being left out.

"Really? And what do Bruce and Dick have to say about this then?" the red-head asked as she loomed over the littlest of the brood.

"We don't have to 'splain anything, right dick?" the little demon asked as he tugged on his eldest brother's trouser leg. A silent request for backup on the most serious of matters.

Dick sighed and pinched his nose, this was turning out to be a bigger headache than he had ever imagined when he started the whole 'Nest' business. "Tim, D, Cass, get in the 'nest' now! Barbra, I'll explain to you later, just let me handle this okay?" His girlfriend glared at him as though it would make a difference. "Babs I've been brought up by the Batman and even you can't out-glare him."

"Fine!" Barbra said as she threw her hands up into the air, "But you tell me _everything_ later, or I swear to god you'll be sorry you even existed." The red-head stormed her way out of the mansion.

Dick moved into the room that he and Jason had commandeered so long ago. It almost wasn't big enough to fit all the Wayne kids in it. '_Maybe we should move to a bigger room...´_ he thought as he manoeuvred his way in. Jason was sitting with his shoulders hunched and tears streaming down his face. Tim was looking at the guy with worry written all across his face, unsure if he should comfort the guy or pretend it wasn't happening. Damian was sitting in his lap and refused to let go of his spot. And Cass was standing in the corner almost hidden by the shadows.

Dick put a hand around his brother and pulled him to his chest. "Let it all out, Jaybird. It's okay now." Jason hugged his brother back with a fierceness that he had never displayed before. Damian was squished between the two and struggled to put his arms around the hurting birdling. Cass slowly came up behind them and joined in the impromptu hugging session. Dick gestured to Tim and the boy came bounding over. The Birdlings held Jason till they were all exhausted and had fallen asleep.

In the early hours of the next morning, after untangling himself from the mass of bodies he called siblings, Dick made his way to Bruce's study.

"How is he?" Bruce asked setting aside the papers.

"Broken. What happened out there?" Dick asked as he collapsed into a chair.

"Suspected mental breakdown. His mother sold him to the Joker. The Joker almost beat him to death, set bombs off to explode. I barely got there in time."

Dick knew that tone of voice. It was the voice of a man who had failed the mission, who could have prevented the whole situation but didn't. "Bruce, you can't seriously think that this is all your fault."

"I should have stopped him going when I had the chance. I should have _known_ the woman was up to no good, i-"

"There was nothing you could have done. You know Jason he'd have found a way to go no matter what you did."

"But-"

"No. You need to be strong right now. He's safe, emotionally exhausted maybe, but safe. And we are going to help him forget that woman and keep him here. Now I'm going to get Alfred to make breakfast, any suggestions?" Bruce remained a quiet prisoner in his own guilt. "No, okay my choice then. I'm thinking chocolate pancakes, froot loops and strawberry milkshake, figure we could all use a sugar high right about now." That got him a small quirk of a smile. "We'll pull through B, we always do." Dick said before running off to get breakfast started.

* * *

**A/n: this is really an as and when fic, so please dont expect regular updates. that said i hope you enjoyed the fic.**


End file.
